


John & Chrissy

by AlyssaGray



Category: Celebrity RPF
Genre: Chrissy is sensitive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Panic Attacks, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaGray/pseuds/AlyssaGray
Summary: Chrissy loves John and Luna more than anything in this world. But, Chrissy worries about John since he almost died for unknown reasons. John didn't want Chrissy worrying so much, so he has something that'll make Chrissy feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

Chrissy just wanted a day of relaxation with her, John, and Luna. But, with all the tours & concerts John is always attending and her modeling career, she knew that won't happen at all.

Whenever they're gone, they just call up one of their friends to take care of Luna. At times, it can be stressful to be seen out in public. Especially if there are magazines or rumors saying they're "on the verge of splitting" or "having another baby", not to mention the fucking paparazzi.

Lord knows how or why they even knew all about their "personal life" since they've never told or mentioned any of it, considering they're the most popular interracial married couple in the media (which Chrissy and John didn't mind).

Laying on her bed in her black lingerie, Chrissy's having a headache just thinking about all of this. Luna's sleeping peacefully in her crib in her own room, so it was dully quiet. Chrissy turned on the tv (not to loud) to watch a recording of Pretty Little Liars. Well, she wasn't really watching it, she just wanted to take her mind off of certain things.

John has been on his "Darkness and Light World Tour" for at least 2 weeks, he should be getting home by now. Chrissy loved how John was having fun on his tour, but she wasn't used to him far away from her. She loved him enough for him to be extremely-

A notification jingle chimes on Chrissy's phone. She checks to see who is texting her in the middle of the night.

_Well, speak of the devil._

**Hubby❤** : I'm 30 minutes away from home. Is Luna sleeping?

 **Chrissy** : Yeah. Drive home safely, ok?

 **Hubby❤** : Don't worry, baby.

"Don't worry" was all John would say when Chrissy gets worried. Not too long ago, maybe 2 years ago, John had a coughing fit and his vision was blurring preforming "Nobody in the World (You & I)". It was revealed that John was having a seizure.

Chrissy had a total panic attack. She sent him text and phone calls to make sure he's okay, but he didn't answer any of them. She even went all the way to the hospital in Canada (since that's where he was) to visit him, but to no avail, since a lot of people shown up to give him presents and "Get Well Soon" cards. They didn't even care if Chrissy was his husband. She cried driving home, and cried even more on her bed. Luna wasn't born at that time, so she was all alone.

Chrissy was ecstatic when she heard John was feeling better, but at the same time very sad because she worried it might happen again. It was unknown how or why John had that seizure, but the doctors predicted it was due to stress.

Upon hearing this, Chrissy begged John to just have a break, of not for him, then for her. However, John didn't want to let his fans down.

Although this was 2 years ago, Chrissy wouldn't stop thinking about that near-death experience.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the front door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to see his loving wife and daughter. But since Luna is asleep and Chrissy is in her underwear, he surprises her with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD SMUT INCOMING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

She ran to the front door to see an exhausted John. She practically tackled him to the ground despite how tired he is. All John did was chuckle.

"Chrissy, I've only been gone for two weeks."

"I don't care. I missed hugging you. I missed kissing you."

She kisses his soft lips, and hugs him again.

"I'm so glad you're back, safely."

John knew where this was going. His beloved wife is squeezing him...in her underwear. Admittedly, he did miss Chrissy's sexy body. How he would complement her curves every time she tries on Victoria's Secret or Calvin Klein underwear, how he would rub her legs to feel her perfectly shaven legs, they would sometimes tease each other.

Come to think of it, when was the last time they had intercourse? His "All of Me" video? Their honeymoon? Luna was born last year, so THAT might've been the last time they've had sex.

John picks Chrissy up bridal style, and takes her to their room. He drops her on the bed and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"John...what are you doing?" Chrissy asked, suprised.

"I've noticed that I've worried you too much. So, I wanna make it up to you."

He finishes his shirt and throws it to the floor. Chrissy is dazed by John's strong and muscular body. He then ripped off his jeans and boxers, and kicked them off his ankles.

Right in front of Chrissy was her handsome, sexy husband.

John smirks at her reaction. "You must really want me."

Chrissy got the message as she notices that she's drooling. She blushes, embarrassed. She'd seen John naked plenty of times. But now, it felt like it was their first time all over again.

Chrissy rips off her underwear (carefully, she just bought it a week ago). John looks all over her curvy features and banging body. Thank God she's a model.

 _Beautiful. Just beautiful_ , he thought.

He climbs into the bed, hovers over her, and leans down to kiss her neck. Chrissy moans as she feels her sensitive, flawless skin getting kissed on. God, those soft lips was all she wanted.

John bites onto her neck. Chrissy yelps at the sudden touch. John kisses the bite mark, then kisses down to her breast. He licks and sucks the right nipple, and tweaking the left nipple with his forefinger.

Chrissy moans, this time more loudly. She thinks back to the first time they had sex. It was a night to remember forever. Then, the next day, she was sick and had to go to the doctor. The doctor revealed that she was pregnant, much to her surprise. When she told John, he was ecstatic. John had always wanted to be a father.

Mid-flashback, Chrissy throws her head back and yells. What the hell? She opens her eyes to see what was going on.

John stuck his tongue in Chrissy's wet pussy, his finger simultaneously stroking her clitoris. His tongue starts wiggling inside to add more pleasure, but mostly to lick her sweet juices.

Chrissy grabs a fistful of John's hair, not caring if her nails would break. It felt so good, a wave of euphoria washing over her.

Moments of this happening, and Chrissy feels her orgasm coming.

"John...I think I'm gonna..."

But before she could finish, John pulls his tongue out of Chrissy. She snaps her eyes open. She wanted to yell at him for stopping, but she didn't say anything.

John sees her disappointed look on her face, and kisses her temple.

"As much as I would love to see you cum," John says softly. "I want to be inside of you."

Her orgasm fading away, Chrissy opens her legs again, gesturing him to put it in.

John positions himself in front of her wet womanhood. He grips her waist to keep her still. He slowly pushes his hard cock inside, hissing at how tight she is.

Chrissy yelps out in pain, tears in her eyes. John kisses her forehead.

"I'm almost in. Just...hold on."

Chrissy nods and wipes her tears away.

A few seconds later, the pain had faded away and was replaced with pleasure. Hence, John started moving, gently.

Chrissy, a moaning mess, holds onto his back to bring him closer. John picks up the pace and thrusts in with more force. Chrissy rolls her eyes back and screams as his head hits her G-spot repeatedly.

"Fu--aah! John! Faster!"

John didn't hesitate. He picks up a fast and brutal pace. Chrissy was so tight, and being inside of her felt amazing. John honestly didn't know what he was missing.

"Fuck," he moans out, his voice deep and groany. "You're so tight..."

Chrissy stabs her nails into John's back, creating tiny crescent moons.

He slams deep into her, his thrusts rough and hard. He fucked her harder than he thought he would.

"Ah!! John...oh my God!"

Chrissy shrieked. Thank God Luna's room is soundproof. Because if Luna was to hear Chrissy's loud screams and moans, then she would've thought her mom was getting hurt.

Which she is, a little.

Oh, but she doesn't care. She wanted to feel him. She wanted HIM to feel her.

Which she could tell from the deep grunts and struggled moans coming out of his mouth.

"Hah...Chrissy! You feel so good..."

"John--AH! Kiss me!"

John stops thrusting and leans down to kiss Chrissy's pink lips, their hot tongues dueling each other.

John, still inside of Chrissy, grinds his hips, and moans at the friction.

"John...keep fucking me."

He resumes his hard, fast thrusting and digs his nails into Chrissy's waist, to which she yelps out in pain.

A couple minutes of thrusts, moans, screams, and the married couple is getting close to orgasm.

"Ah-AAH! Shit! John...I'm so close..."

John leans down again, this time to wrap his arms around her whole body and fuck into her in full speed.

"Nnngghh--Chrissy...f-fuck.."

And it was his last words as both of their orgasms explodes, their faces flushed and sweaty. John is still thrusting into her, but stops as his cum fills her up.

John pulls his cock out of Chrissy's cum-filled pussy, the white liquid sloshing out a bit, and collapses next to her, breathless.

"We need a shower," is what Chrissy says after moments of regaining their breaths.

"Yes," John tiredly replies. "But let's do it in the morning."

Chrissy nods and nuzzles her face to his chest, while John wraps his arms around her waist, falling asleep.

Chrissy kisses his lips and says, "I love you, John" before closing her eyes, happy that her loving husband has finally returned home...safely. She falls asleep.

 

 

  
_Until Luna starts to bawl her eyes out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I've always wanted to make a smut-shot between the two. Let me know if you want me to make more stories! 

**Author's Note:**

> John & Chrissy is my famous OTP. They're such a good couple, so I wanted to make a little story for these two. Sorry if it's too long (or too corny), but cut me some slack.
> 
> DO NOT SHOW THIS TO JOHN OR CHRISSY. ALSO, I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT HOW A SEIZURE WORKS, BUT THIS IS FANFICTION.
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
